Hera Vista (The Second)
"Remember Adventures you are the heroes of this era! We carry the name of our ancestors and the Heros that have come before us. Make them proud and send these beast back where they belong! Scream the name of your god and charge! For Valhalla!" Hera Vista Introduction Hera Vista is also the leader of the adventure guild and the owner of a Key of Eden. Like all other key holders she found hers lock away inside of a locked off corner of space. Unlike the others however she did not use her immediately after she realized what it was. Instead she sealed hers up inside of her shield. The key only activated once her life was threaten by the New God Chikara. Profile Background Hera Vista is a brave young women who grew up inside of the Adventure Guild. Her mother was a proud and respected member of the adventure guild. Her name was also Hera Vista and she came from the second longest line of magi in all of Mu. Hera's father was named Rat. He was a boy born into the slums of Elysium City and rose to become a fearsome warrior on natural talent alone. However his lack of magical talent made him a permanent Whelp in the adventure's guild. Even with the status of a Whelp he made a name for himself with his skill in detecting traps and his ability to think outside of the box. To the surprise of everyone in the city Hera and Rat were joined together in holy matrimony. Nobles, Magi, and influential businessmen a like fled to the city to try to convince Hera to reconsider, but the maiden was stern. She married Rat and the two of them had three children together. The first were twins a boy named Alessandro and the second was a girl named Alessandra. Five years later Hera gave birth to another girl, but died during child birth. Rat in his grief named his daughter after her mother Hera. Hera grew up in the shadow of her mother. She carried the legendary name of the women who would have been guild leader if she had not married low. That one statement shaped Hera's life. Hera hated the way people looked down on her father and hated the fact that she was named after her mother. It was pressure on two ends and that pressure caused Hera to throw everything she had into her training. Under the instruction of her father Hera became a expert swordsmen and a keen trap detector. Under her Uncle Maxims she became a expert in the arts of mage craft. Combining the two together she became a brilliant adventure. Hera became a full adventure at the age twelve years old. Her first outing into The Old Kingdom was done along side her twin siblings Alesandro and Alessandra. As a unit they dominated the beast that attempted to block their path and brought back artifacts before the rise of The New Kingdom. They also found a several vital spots that would later become mines for the guild. Their first adventure was a major success and would later be called the birth of the Three Houses. As years passed the three broke apart and formed their own individual groups. These groups ended up becoming the Three Major adventure groups in Elysium. Wealth and fame washed over the trio till the day of the Blood Moon. The Day of the Blood Moon happens every twenty years. Hera was twenty three when it happened. The city was invaded by a horde of beast. The battle was fearsome but ended with the City still intact. However as a result of this battle Hera's father Rat and her big sister Alessandra died. In grief Alessandru set out to find the source of the Blood Moons and put a stop to it. He never returned. With her family shaved down to only herself Hera threw everything she had into the guild. She rose up the ranks quickly and eventually became the Guild Leader of the Adventure's guild. As the leader of the guild Hera spent her days looking after the younger members and watching over guild politics. She posted missions, evaluated posted missions, trained the junior members, and introduced the new people to magic. Eventually Hera heard a rumor about someone finding her brother's sword while exploring. She investigated the rumor to find it to be true. Following the trail from that adventure she discovered a old shop with a dusty book shelf. When she touched one of the books she found herself inside of a strange room. Inside of the room she found her brother's dead body holding a strange key. Hera took the key and forged it embedded it into her shield in honor of her brother. She then went on to run the guild. Appearance Despite being only thirty five years old Hera has white hair, but the face of a young women. She is always seen wearing armor. She even sleeps in it. She wears radiant white armor and carries a white shield. She prefers not not wear a helmet in battle and instead relies on reinforcement magic to protect her head. She calls it a small price to pay to view the battlefield. Personality Role Fate/Counter Strike Hera serves as the guild master for the Adventure's guild. She is also a master of a servant. Other appearances hera also appears in Fate Fate/Fools★Gold. She has a cup of tea with Crow inside of a dram. Abilities 'Magecraft' Hera Element is Water and his Origin is Radiance Equipment Development Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia References Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Fighter Category:Female Category:Swordspeople Category:Counter Strike